


Birthday Greetings

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph gives Sokka a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's birthday.

The Bei Fong family, Sokka knew, did not exactly believe in moderation. And Toph, Sokka knew, was not above expending her parent’s resources in the pursuit of pleasure, whether it was hers or her closest friends.

So he was not surprised by Toph’s declaration that she had brought a birthday gift for him, all the way from Gaoling, and he was not surprised by the large trunk that her two footmen pulled from the coach and placed in front of him. Upon opening the trunk, he _was_ mildly surprised at the sight of a mountain of ice and the single slice of perfectly square cake. It was sitting in the middle of a large, gilded platter, and Sokka’s mouth watered as he stared at it.

“Are those… fresh strawberries?” he asked faintly, surprised most of all by the fact that Toph had remembered his favorite fruit.

“They’re in season.” Toph beamed. “I made my dad import them and had the finest chef in Gaoling create the cake for you.”

It was dark, and dense, crafted with chocolate and almonds with a pile of strawberries on top. Sokka licked his lips and gingerly lifted the plate, inspecting it. “This looks – wow.”

“Yeah, well,” She rubbed the back of her neck, still wearing a lopsided grin. “Don’t get too excited. Besides, there was more cake there originally, but we had an accident on the trip out.”

“What happened?” Sokka looked up, slightly alarmed.

“They didn’t put a lock on the trunk.” Toph burped. “Happy birthday, Sokka.”


End file.
